


Jolly Johnlock Christmas

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Johnlock Comes A-Wassailing [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: What it says on the tin.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missdeliadili](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdeliadili/gifts), [e_x_i_t](https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_x_i_t/gifts), [Securityveillance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Securityveillance/gifts), [Serafina0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serafina0/gifts).



Have a jolly Johnlock Christmas  
It’s the best time of the year  
I don’t know about the show  
But in my mind they’re queer  
  
Have a jolly Johnlock Christmas  
As you picture their first kiss  
Make some noise for those two boys  
Discovering their bliss  
  
Oh-ho the mistletoe  
In 2-2-1-B  
Mrs. Hudson hung it there  
For John and Sherlock to see  
  
Have a jolly Johnlock Christmas  
And in case you didn’t hear  
Even Molly knows by golly  
John and Sherlock are queer!

**Author's Note:**

> Have a jolly Johnlock Christmas  
> And when you’re on AO3  
> Leave kudos for poems and prose  
> And fill the world with glee :)


End file.
